


Worlds Collide

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: Ryan Haywood was a respected member of ARE, a fraternity that prided themselves on their brain power. He was one of the most popular kids in his college, and had everything in his life planned. His best friend, Gavin Free, may be sleeping with a teacher, but he didn't let that stand in his way.No, Jeremy Dooley, a down-on-his-luck criminal, he'd change everything.





	Worlds Collide

Jeremy was having a hard time breathing, the pain from his shoulder shooting all down through his body and spreading worse and worse by the moment. Blood was soaking through both his shirt and his jacket, and he knew he had to do something, or he was going to pass out and probably die. He pressed against the cold wall of the basement he was hiding in, trying with shaking hands to tear a piece of his pants off so he could stuff it in the bullet wound.

He didn’t know what made him get in a fight with that stupid guy at the store. It should had been a simple, ‘give me the money’ robbery, but he had to open his mouth when the stupid prep had opened his. If he had just ignored him, he could be already out of town with a bag of cash and no worries on his mind. Now he was stuck, in a house he didn’t know, in a town he didn’t know, bleeding like a pig.

His eyes kept closing more and more as the pain got worse. He felt a tear drop down his cheek and held back a sob. Was this really where he was going to die? In some shoddy, cold basement? He’d never been shot before, and it was so much worse than he ever thought it would be. His hands were too weak to tear at his pants, and with a shaky breath he just gave up. There wasn’t any point fighting it now- he’d never survive on the streets like he was with a fucked shoulder anyway.

He let his eyes close and the pain take over him.

\--

“You’re so late!” Gavin exclaimed as Ryan came through the door of their house, his hands on his hips. Their pledges looked up from where they were decorating for the party, ready for their Vice President to tear into their President. There was nothing more fun than watching Gavin and Ryan bicker.

“Yeah, not sorry.” Ryan let out a grunt as he put the keg down for a second, tossing the bags of snacks towards the newbies, “The store I was at kinda got robbed. The little fuck pointed his gun at me and everything.”

“Oh, what a story.” Gavin scoffed, and Ryan shot him a hard glare.

“I’m not joking! It’s not a story. It’ll be on the news tonight, the guy ran off after the security guard shot him. I had to stay and talk to the police. It was a fucking drag.” Ryan cracked his back before leaning back down to lift the keg back up. Gavin still had a disbelieving look on his face, but he went and opened the basement door for Ryan.

“Whatever you say. Hurry and get that set up, we’ve got shit to do before we open doors.” Gavin said as he leaned against the door to hold it open, and Ryan just gave half a grunt as he made his way down the stairs with the heavy keg.

There were advantages and disadvantages to being the strongest guy in their fraternity. Alpha Rho Epsilon (ARE) was full of the nerdier type of college kids, and they prided themselves on their high academic standings. Ryan was smart, very smart, and they recruited him early in his first year to try and rework their brand. The skinny nerd was their main type, and they wanted to show you don’t have to be small to be smart- yet, two years later, Ryan was still the largest of all the guys in ARE.

Advantage wise, he got whatever he wanted, sex wise. He went into college thinking he was pretty straight, but after plenty of flings here and there with both sexes, he figured he enjoyed dick much more and was going to stick with it. It was easy to get any kid under his thumb; pledge, member, or just party attendee. They knew the power he held not only in ARE, but also at their school. He was the smartest kid in his class, honors, and the president of the class as well. He had power within their school, he knew everyone who was to be known. He knew he’d get out into the job field and have no problems. He was living his best life and was only a junior in college.

When it came to the disadvantages, there was really one main one- he was the frats mule. ‘Ryan, pick up this. Ryan, carry that. Ryan, Gavin passed out in the living room, carry him to bed.’ He was going to have back problems by the time he was 25, if this all kept going on. He reached the bottom of the stairs with a grunt, and let the keg slide gently to the ground. He could roll it from here, but took a second to catch his breath, glancing around their basement.

It wasn’t the nicest of places in the house. It was cold and unfinished, and they mainly used it to store their drinks for the party, or any large amounts of food. People often used it as a place to get laid, because the only reason anyone was down here was for a drink, or for the former. His eyes scanned across, trying to decide where to put the new keg, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

In the laundry room, there was a foot. He scrunched his eyes up and let out a huff, wondering just what pledge got waisted the night before and passed out in the laundry room. He stepped over the keg and made his way there, ready to tear into whoever it was, but stopping when he came across quite the sight- a pale, bleeding kid.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He whispered to himself as he realized just who it was. The prick from the grocery store, the annoying short punk who’d pointed his gun at Ryan. Ryan let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair, reaching for his phone to call the cops and get this mess handled.

He looked down at the kid one more time, and paused as he found himself staring at the tears that were still drying on his face. He was young; he couldn’t be older than Gavin, who was only a sophomore. He was covered in scars, covered in marks, in filth.

Ryan’s fingers drummed against his phone screen, and he let out a scoff at the thoughts that were flooding through his mind. He was going to make the biggest mistake in his life, but he couldn’t let this stupid kid get thrown in jail for some senseless reason. He slipped his phone back into his back pocket and leaned down, picking the kid up and heading up the stairs.

\--

Jeremy had a lot of nightmares. Mostly, every time he slept, his mind was engorged with dreams of his past, of his pain. This time he found himself back in his childhood home, sitting on the dirty kitchen floor and coloring a picture. He was eight, and nothing in the world mattered to him. He didn’t care he lived in a tiny, filthy home. He didn’t care that his mother never looked at him. There was a whole world outside that he still had to explore.

“Jeremy.” His fathers warped voice came from behind him, and he turned to face the man. There was a belt in his hand. Jeremy’s eyes hung on the belt, the black leather worn from years of use, constant use. The buckle was an orange color, the imitation silver losing its shine and showing its true colors. Jeremy always remembered that belt, the way it looked, because it reminded him so much of his father.

He never got the chance to respond to his father’s calling of his name, because that old belt was wrapped around his throat. He was crying and screaming, and struggling for air, but from where his mother sat at the kitchen table, there was no movement. She didn’t even look up from the paper in front of her. The world around him got darker, and darker, as his lungs stopped sucking in air. He wondered if this time, no one was going to stop his father.

He was suddenly drenched, water splashing all over his face, and snapping him from the dream world. He caught his breath and shot up, only to be yanked back down by an unseen force and, honestly, by the pain that was ripping through his shoulder.

“See? I told you it would work. All medical.” He heard a voice say, and his heart sunk into his stomach. This was it, he was in jail. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to take in just where he was. Interrogation? Maybe a hospital room?

A bedroom.

Confusion flooded him then, and he let his eyes drift around the area. There were three beds in the large room- the one he was resting on, a bunk bed in the far-left corner, and another larger bed against the opposite wall. There were flags draped on the walls, posters of bands and pin-ups all around. Books littered the two small dressers and desks, and an open laptop was playing a light music.

Two people stood over where he was laying, and he finally turned to take them in. One was a twink, with fluffy hair and a larger-than-average nose. He was holding a bucket and was dressed like he had too much money. Next to him was a much larger induvial, with wide shoulders and well-groomed hair, in a too tight polo-shirt. Jeremy blinked and realized just who that guy was.

“You fucking loud mouth bitch.” He weakly spit out, glaring hard at him. It was the jerk from the grocery store, the one who started to pick a fight with him during his robbery.

“Wow, harsh. I literally just saved your life.” The guy replied, and his friend let out a snort.

“He’s not very thankful for our medical assistance, huh, Ryan?” His friend clicked his tongue after his statement, and Jeremy turned his head to look at his shoulder. He was shirtless, and his shoulder was all wrapped up in gauze and bandages. It still hurt, but not as much as he previously remembered.

He tried to sit up but was again pulled back to the bed. He let out a gasp of pure pain as the movement made his shoulder just light up with pain.

“I wouldn’t try that. You’re only going to hurt yourself. Ryan used his kinky sex-cuffs to lock you to the bed. Beware.” The friend said again, and Ryan shoved him hard.

“You’re a freak, Gavin.” Ryan snapped, and Gavin let out a chortle before scampering out of the room. Jeremy moved his cuffed wrist around, trying to ease the pain from getting yanked back so hard. Ryan shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked at Jeremy with a raised brow.

Jeremy didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what this guy wanted from him, at all. He attempted something, at least.

“Thank you. I guess. For fixing my shoulder.” He pushed out through gritted teeth, holding back ‘even though it was your fault, asshole.’ Ryan nodded his head then, seeming almost like he didn’t know what he wanted from Jeremy either in that moment.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, and much to Jeremy’s shock it sounded genuine, “I have to keep you cuffed, because we’re having a party. I can’t have a guy who pointed a gun at me earlier free at a college party. I’ll let you out, eventually. Once the police searching dies down, so they don’t get you.”

Jeremy was in a bit of shock as the words came out of Ryan’s mouth. No one had ever shown him this level of sympathy, not in his whole life. He expected Ryan to whip his dick out any second and force it down his throat, but instead the other grabbed a blanket and gently placed it over Jeremy’s shoulders.

“I’ll bring you up food and something to drink in a bit, once people get here and I get all my hellos in. My laptop is open over there, here is the mouse. You can do whatever, I’ve got Netflix and shit. No porn though, please.” Ryan continued, handing Jeremy a wireless mouse.

Ryan turned to the hanging mirror in the room and fixed his hair up one more time, and slipped out of the room. Jeremy heard the door lock from the outside and he sat still, still in a bit of shock, at what had just happened.

\--

It was about an hour later that the door opened back up. Jeremy was getting into the second episode of Friends, and sat up a bit as the door opened up. Ryan slipped inside, holding a paper plate stuffed with more food than Jeremy had seen in the last five weeks of his life, and a six pack of Diet Coke.

“Probably not the most healthy, or best for your healing shoulder, but… It’s all we got. Michael works at the pizza shop down the street, and he brings home all the stuff at the end of the night.” Ryan said, handing Jeremy the plate. Jeremy didn’t even wait a second before digging into the greasy mess, his mouth exploding with so much flavor.

Ryan gave him a bit of a smile and placed the six pack down next to him before sitting down on the bed and reaching to touch Jeremy’s bandages. Jeremy immediately backed away, a distrust in his eyes. Ryan held his hands up.

“Hey, I just need to change them. I don’t want you getting an infection. I’m no doctor, but Gavin’s trying to be one. He told me I should do it as often as possible at first. It might hurt a little bit, but you need it. Why would I hurt you now?” Ryan explained to him, and Jeremy swallowed what was in his mouth before just nodding at Ryan to go.

He didn’t really trust that Ryan wouldn’t turn on him. Everyone turned on him. He knew that before he left this place, Ryan would make him do something. Sexual, probably, being that they were in a frat house. He’d done worse in his life, so he couldn’t complain. At least he was alive.

He let out a wince as Ryan pulled the bandages closest to his skin away, and turned his head in the opposite direction. He didn’t want to see whatever was going on over there. Ryan carefully rewrapped around the wound before placing a piece of duct tape over the end to hold it closed. He nodded his head and placed the bandages back on the nearest shelf.

“Just so you know… Gavin and I are the only ones who know who you are. Our other roommates will be coming in at some point. As far as they’ll know, you’re just the kid I’m sleeping with, alright? Play along, for you and me.” Ryan said, taking one of the sodas and opening it up for Jeremy, realizing he might not be able to.

“Sounds decent to me…” Jeremy mumbled, finishing with a ‘thank you’ as he took the Coke from Ryan and took a long drink of it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had his hands on such a drink, something sweet and bubbly.

“Slow down! You’ve got five more.” Ryan laughed, pulling it away from him before he could finish the whole thing in one gulp, “Plus, it’s really all I drink. We’re well stocked up. You can have as many as you want.”

Jeremy looked at him with a small smile and gave a gentle nod before placing the bottle between his legs and going right back to the plate of food. Ryan chuckled just a bit before giving him thumbs up and heading back out again.

Jeremy felt almost bad for calling Ryan names and pointing his gun at the man in the robbery. He was clearly a super nice guy, and some part of Jeremy hoped that he wouldn’t make Jeremy do anything gross. Of course, he knew that idea was farfetched. There wasn’t a human being out there that didn’t want something from him. Ryan may seem good now, but in the end, he’ll just take and take and take.

Just like everyone else.

\--

Jeremy didn’t know when he had fallen asleep at, but as another nightmare shook him awake, he found himself in a now darkened room. A heavy snore was breaking through the room from one of the bunk-bed residents, but something about it was almost soothing to Jeremy. It reminded him he wasn’t asleep on the streets somewhere- he was in a warm bed, in a house, protected from the elements and everything else in the world.

As he woke up more and more, he realized something else. Ryan was next to him. Jeremy didn’t want to look, but he could tell by the way Ryan’s breath was that he was asleep. So, he snuck a peak.

The other man was out cold, facing Jeremy with his head stuffed deep into his pillow. His normally well-kept hair was a frizzy mess, springing in all directions. His mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, and a line of drool was falling unceremoniously onto the pillow below him. Worst of all, he was shirtless, and Jeremy could see his absolutely ripped form as it stuck up from the covers below.

How god damn lucky did he have to be in this moment? All of the luck he never had up to this point must have been waiting, silently, just for this second. To wake him up when he could see this absolute beefcake lain beside him. Some part of him said, ‘it’s just a dream,’ but he knew it was reality. His dreams were never good.

He wanted to touch Ryan’s face, but knew that was a stupid idea. Every feeling he had at this moment was just beyond _stupid._ Was he really catching some sort of feeling for some rich, never had a struggle in his life frat boy? The kind of person who would, and most likely will, fuck him and toss him back on the streets where he belongs?

He turned himself away from Ryan then, letting the lustful thoughts slip away from him. He had to stop falling for such fairytale fantasies that he created for himself. 

He drifted back to sleep.

For the first time in years, he didn’t have a nightmare.

\--

“How’s your little bed bug?” Gavin teased Ryan the next morning as they got ready for class, bumping into him from the side. Ryan rolled his eyes and applied his gel to his hair, inspecting himself in the mirror as he made the finishing touches.

“He isn’t a bed bug. Honestly, I could ask you the same question. I noticed you slip out last night. Where did you go?” Ryan pressed, bumping back into Gavin. The younger man grew a shade of cherry red that pretty much gave Ryan his answer.

Gavin was his best friend. They had met each other when Gavin was a new student on campus and was totally lost- the typical first year. Ryan had led him to the class, which they were actually sharing, and after taking a seat next to the other, had realized how smart the young brain next to him was. He knew Gavin would make the perfect new pledge to ARE, and a wonderful eventual running mate for his campaign for President of the Frat. The two of them were like glue. They could tell each other anything: which is exactly how Ryan knew where Gavin went the previous night.

Gavin had been having a fling with their Literature Professor for nearly the entirety of his time on campus. He had met Professor Ramsey his first week, and had taken a class in literature every semester since… even though his major was as far from it as possible. He changed his minor from photography to literature just to make a very weak excuse. Ryan knew the real reason. He needed a solid reason to be in the literature building after hours.

“Geoff texted me. We hung out at his place.” Gavin mumbled, buttoning his shirt up and puffing out his cheeks, “At least my bed bug is a functional member of society, and not a criminal!”

“Jeremy isn’t a bed bug! I’m just keeping him safe. He’s younger than you, Gavin. He doesn’t deserve to go to jail over some stupid mistake… I’m going to uncuff him before we leave, anyway. If he wants to go, he can. Oh, and, how old is Geoff again? 50? Or 60?” Ryan turned the bathroom light off on Gavin, who yelled and through a tissue box after him.

“Geoff is 35, you stupid prick!” Gavin roared, and Ryan just let out a chuckle as he made his way to the bedroom, where Jeremy was still curled up asleep. He’d been out cold since the night before, and Ryan had no intent on waking him. He placed a note next to Jeremy’s head, with the key to the cuff resting on the dresser where he could easily reach it.

Even though he’d barely known the kid for a day, he felt something. He was going to miss him. It was like he was saying goodbye to a long time friend, for some reason. He stood and stared, taking in all that was Jeremy. His features were soft and beautiful, and his hair was just the right length of fluff. He was built well, for a short guy.

“Ryan, let’s _go!”_ Gavin called from downstairs, and Ryan shook his head, breaking the moment of lust. He and Jeremy could never possibly work out. It was a silly thought. The young man would be gone long before Ryan got back from class that day.

He quickly pulled out some of his clothes and left them on the end of the bed for Jeremy to put on. If he was going to run, he had to at least look the part of a college kid, so the police would look past him. He grabbed his laptop and his bag before gently closing the door on Jeremy.


End file.
